Light controllers adapted to control a number of light emitting devices in a lighting system are widely known in the field of dynamic light controlling typically used in connection with entertainment lighting systems.
The light controller acts as the primary controller adapted to send control commands to the light emitting devices in the light systems and can, as a consequence, be used to create very complex light shows. The light commands can be sent automatically to the light emitting devices but can also be executed manually using user input interfaces such as bottoms, slide controllers, rotary buttons/encoders, touch screens or other input devices. The lighting designers and programmers use the light controller to program and reprogram sequences of light effects which are executed during the light show. Further the light operator uses the light controller when executing the light show.
Many lighting systems comprise a plurality of different light emitting devices of different types and manufactures. Typically, the different light emitting devices have different functionality and require specific control commands in order to work properly, and as a consequence, it is very time consuming for the lighting designers and programmers to program the light show.
One of the challenges when executing light shows is to provide manual fading of different light effects. Often the fade of light effects must be performed manually for instance in order to follow the artist and/or stage play and this is challenging when two light effects need to be faded simultaneously as this needs to be performed using two independent slide controllers and/or rotary encoders and it can be difficult to perform such fading in proper sync. Further, there is a great risk that things may go wrong if something/somebody disturbs the light operator during the cross fading.
Another issue is the fact that graphical content is getting more and more integrated into light shows, and in some situations, live images are also integrated in the light shows for instance shown on large display walls and/or by projectors. In some situations, the graphical content need to be synchronized with several lighting effects in a smooth and very precise way however existing light controllers do not provide sufficient means for such action especially when such synchronization needs to be performed manually.